The Last Adventure
by Transformette
Summary: Before the Doctor goes... all he wants is to see his friends again. Amy, Rory... have them meet Clara... The Doctor goes back in time. By accident, he lands in the Ponds' garden. And the DreamLord plays a part as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome! Right before the New Year, just for you. I have only finished the episode 'the Time of the Doctor' and I decided that it couldn't be that way and that I wanted more. So I wrote it myself. **

**Hope you enjoy it - the time is loosely about when the Doctor met Clara in the 21st century. But as we know, times change *wink***

* * *

The familiar noise could be heard outside; groaning, screeching, with a touch of bad Sci-Fi music to it. Like it was coming from underwater...

Only one thing made that sound.

The TARDIS.

Amy and Rory exchanged surprised glances. Now this was strange - they had after all established, it was over. That they were done. Rory raised a hand, about to say it was only the wind or a broken car. Before he could even open his mouth, Amy was out of the house, her high-heels clicking on the floorboards. She had recently decided she had to learn how to wear them.

It was only the third day learning and it showed. She tripped and fell straight into the Doctor's arms, with him barely holding her up. He laughed.

'Oi! Amelia Pond, those shoes will be the death of you and the rest of the universe one day, trust me on that', he said, helping her catch her balance.

'Doctor, I thought you weren't coming back!', she cried out, looking him in the eyes. She had given up the dark, black make-up and replaced it with simple black eyeliner. It was one of the things he'd asked before leaving. She didn't give up the black nails, though. His gaze turned to her face again and he noticed her eyes water. In a few seconds, her face was twisted and black tracks were running down her cheeks.

'Well, I landed here by mistake actually', he said, but got cut off when the air was knocked out of his lungs by Amy's bear hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, she hid her face in his shoulder.

'Shut up.', she sniffed.

'Amy, I don't understand, I thought you didn't want me to visit again!'

'Course I wanted you to visit, you half-witted moron!', she cried out, her voice muffled by his brown jacket. He put his face in her orange hair, closing his eyes. Even her smell was calming and lovely, like lilies and coffee. 'I just didn't realize!'

'Oh, Amy...', he sighed, chuckling quietly. He quickly remembered himself - after all, he'd been searching for a reason. He let her go- attempted to do so, at least, but Amy had no such intention. 'Please let me go, strangulation is I think not allowed in that law thing of yours.', he added after a moment. That seemed to work. She let him go, mature and grown-up again.

'Doctor! What are you doing here?', called the Centurion, trotting out of the house. 'Have you been hugging my wife without permission?'

Rory frowned for a moment. A smile appeared on his face quickly, but he wasn't as thrilled as Amy. Understandable, because the Doctor had promised to leave them. And the Doctor had always been the one to take Amy away. One word from him, and she'd go to the end of the world.

'Sorry.', he mouthed, raising his hands.

'Oh, stop that stupid face, Rory', Amy rolled her eyes and took his hand.

'So what's up, Doctor?'

'Well, see, I might've crash-landed on your garden, sorry about that... I was going to show this place in a thousand years to Clara-'

Amy crossed her arms on her chest, cocking an eyebrow. Rory looked at her, and opened his mouth. That didn't bode well.

'Who's Clara?', asked the woman, trying to keep the snapping tone out of her voice.

'Oh! See, Amy, dear- - -'

'Who the hell is Amy?'

A brown-haired head popped out of the TARDIS, then the rest of a curvy young girl appeared. She had brown eyes and a confused expression on her face.

'I'm Amy.', said Amy.

'Oh, AMY! That's- that's the girl-', Clara opened her mouth, pointing at her, then ran up to the Doctor. An expression of uncontrollable excitement appeared on her face. He laughed, grabbing her shoulders.

'Yes! Yes she is!'

'O-kay.', said Amy slowly. The Doctor spun on his heel and looked at her again.

'Right! Sorry, but this is all so...', something sad came up in his eyes, but quickly vanished. 'Um, anyway... You remember the girl we found in the wreck all that time ago? I found her!', he jumped up.

'What do you mean, you found her?', Rory walked up to Clara. 'Are you Oswin?'

'Clara Oswin Oswald, yes.', she nodded. 'Nice to meet you.'

Rory looked at Amy, open-mouthed. She pushed his jaw up into place.

'I have heard so much about you.', added Clara. Her brown eyes were wide open.

'Oh, the Doctor talks about me... Us?', Amy corrected herself quickly, then smiled a bit.

'Not much, I mean... Because...', Clara looked at the man, and he smiled sadly.

'Spoilers.', he replied quietly, taking her hand. Clara nodded. Amy cocked an eyebrow.

'What do you mean, spoilers?! She can know and I can't? Oh!', her eyes widened. 'Oh, is she... the new me?'

'No, no, no, Amelia Pond, of course not!', the Doctor shook his head, then looked sideways. 'Well sort of.'

Amy and Rory both looked extremely offended.

'Okay, Doctor, I think we should be going now.', Clara glanced at him.

'Oh, no, you are not going without us!', Amy grabbed onto his hand.

'Love, we can't', protested Rory. 'We have a life here, we have friends...'

'The Centurion is right.'

Clara sighed.

'The big sad eyes are coming.', she warmed. Too late.

'Okay. It was marvelous to see you again, Amy. Rory.', the Doctor nodded at them.

'Doctor, don't...', began Amy, but he put a finger on her lips.

'Shhh.'

'Did you just shush me?!'

'I'll be back.'

'You always say that.'

'I always come back.'

Amy sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Rory smiled a bit.

'Bye, Ponds.', said the Doctor and saluted jokingly.

'Just a question. Are you two...?', Rory pointed at them.

'No', replied the Doctor, at the same time as Clara said 'yes'. They glanced at each other.

Amy's eyes narrowed.

'Oh, so you can't kiss me cos I'm too young, but she's okay?'

'Amy...', began Rory.

'Do we have to have this conversation in front of your husband?', asked the Doctor quietly, joining his hands.

'Doctor...', began Clara.

'Oi, quiet!', Amy glared at her, then turned to the TimeLord.

'DOCTOR!', yelled Clara.

'Yes, yes, what is it?', he snapped.

'We're in... In the TARDIS. But it looks... Older.', Clara but her lip, looking around. Rory's eyebrows went up.

He frowned, but quickly remembered himself. He looked around - yes, it was in fact the TARDIS, but before he redecorated. Amy and Rory looked much younger. The Doctor rushed up to the console and started pressing buttons, to no avail. Just then, a short man dressed in a funny-looking suit appeared before them. Clara didn't recognize him, but the three others jumped in surprise.

'That's- - -', Amy raised a finger, pointing at him.

'Hello.', smiled the man. He was rather short and much resembled a ball, with a large stomach and fat hands. 'Remember me?'

'DreamLord.', nodded Amy, grabbing onto Rory's shoulder.

'That's the bloke.', the Doctor walked up to him and in less than a second, yanked him up by the collar. 'What are ya doing 'ere, eh?'

'The usual, Doctor', chuckled the DreamLord in a hoarse voice. Then, he clicked his fingers and vanished from his grip, leaving only white, sparkling dust.

'Who... Who was that?', asked Clara unsurely, walking up to the Doctor.

'Me.'

* * *

**1st try at this... I don't know... um, please review? I live off reviews. Smiles, guys. And a happy New Year! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you for following! :) here you go, second chapter:**

* * *

'Last time we met the DreamLord, he have us two realities to pick from, right?', Amy asked, looking about them as they sat on the floor of the TARDIS.

'Yes. From which both were just a dream.', Rory nodded, gesturing with his hands.

'Well but we don't know if that's true this time!', cried Amy. The Doctor could see she was starting to panic.

'No. He can't affect reality.', he said. She closed her eyes, and hid her face in her hands. The DreamLord scared her; for reasons I cannot yet explain to you. Rory tried to put an arm around her, but she pushed him back.

The Doctor sighed, getting up, and walked over to her. He kneeled next to the woman and put his lips to her ear, speaking quietly. Clara and Rory looked at each other.

In a few seconds, Amy was alright. She nodded, and took her husband's hand.

'We need a plan. He'll probably be back soon- - -', Clara cleared her throat, just when the tiny man appeared again. This time, he was grinning strangely.

'Hello.', he said. 'Again. Here are the rules for our game... This time, it will be a little more... Psychological.', his grin broadened, showing his teeth. 'Each of you has dreams. Last time I showed you Mr. Williams'- - -'

'His last name is Pond, actually', interrupted the Doctor innocently. It earned him a glare.

'- - - fantasy. Now, there will be not two, but three realities. Each of them hiding dreams, real or fake, hidden behind a door. The real ones will guide you to the exit.', he tilted his head, joining his hands. 'And into the next reality. Until you reach the real world.'

'Blimey, that's complicated! Can we take notes?', asked Amy sarcastically, crossing her arms on her chest.

'No. You may not.', he snapped in reply.

'You're such a boring little fellow.', pouted the Doctor, shaking his head in disapproval.

'No offense, Doctor, but that thing he made us doesn't sound so boring at all.', said Clara fearfully, biting her lip.

'Yes, you're not helping, dear', he crossed his arms, glaring at her from under his wild hair.

'With what we've been through, it's close to nothing, believe me.', said Rory, waving a hand.

Another door opens.

[dream]

[A woman in a long, grey dress that fell loosely to the ground. A man in a top hat and brown coat. The two are kissing in the back street - he pulls away after a few moments, as if remembering himself.

'You kissed me!'

'You blushed.', she smiles.]

'Real.', Clara swallowed, nodding.

'Is that...?', River tilted her head.

'RIVER?!', the Doctor's eyes widened, he backed up until he hit the wall. He was breathing hard.

The woman put her hands on her hips.

'Well... oh. What am I doing here?'

The friends looked about each other in surprise and confusion. Amy pointed a finger at her.

'Is she a dream, eh?', she asked, looking straight at the Doctor. 'Is she _your _dream?'

The middle-aged blonde laughed kindly, motioning with her hand.

'However flattered I would be, I am quite sure this is not what I'd be wearing.', she said, glancing down at her military brown suit with camouflage markings on it. She was also wearing big, black boots with metal on the front.

'Talk about silver linings, eh?', muttered the Doctor, his eyes stopping on the boots. He looked up into her eyes again, and smiled. 'No, you're not a dream, River. Certainly'

'So you _do _have dreams about me', she whispered, walking up and putting a finger on his chin. Clara cleared her throat, giving the Centurion a very meaningful look.

'I know you're not a dream because we didn't open any doors.', he replied, his eyebrows raised, and freed himself from her easily.

'No matter. Go.', Rory pushed both Amy and River through the doorway. The Doctor glanced at Clara uncertainly, and blushed slightly.

'You... You dream about that', he said, pointing a finger at the door.

'I just... It just runs through my mind a lot.', she admitted, shrugging.

'You're sure it was your dream?', he asked, looking down at her.

'Of course I am, you doubt me?', she laughed in disbelief.

'No. It's just that... Blimey...', he smiled at her. 'I dream about that too.', he opened the door for her, pretending he didn't see her smile back.

'Sweetie, come here!', cried River. He trotted up to her. 'Yes?'

'Next door.'

[It's a Roman Centurion. He's sitting on the step before a large, black cube with strange writings on it. They form shapes that resemble circles. The Centurion is, of course, Rory. He sits and sits under the cube, which is the Pandorica, and slowly he starts to change.

He falls into decay. Skin peels off, revealing metal and plastic. Hands fall of, and all that remains is thin metal tubes. The barrels of his weapons. Finally, his eyes turn cold and glassy, and the spark dies in them. The Pandorica, unopened, watches silently as the Centurion passes away.]

Amy screamed, falling out of the trance. The dream was a nightmare. Rory was breathing hard after seeing his own death - he touched and felt his own face, making sure he was still there.

'The dreams are turning into horrors.', said River, looking at them sadly. Her voice was a bit hoarse.

'We have to keep searching. Was this one real? Anyone?', Clara looked around.

'It was real. It's mine.', admitted Rory, bending over. 'A dream that Amy never leaves the Pandorica.'

The Doctor sighed.

'Good thing she did then, eh?', he tried a smile and pushed through - they were all trying to leave this reality as fast as possible. Clara followed him loyally, with River on his other handside. Both women were scared - apparently of what others might see when encountering _their _dreams. Amy and Rory went after them a moment later, holding hands. However, after a few minutes, Amy let go of him and wrapped her arms around herself.

Rory bit his lower lip. The last time they encountered the DreamLord, their relationship was put to test.

* * *

**sooo, River's in the scene! And apparently, the Doctor has feelings for Clara... **

**Hm? *wink, wink* please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiii I'm here, I'm back. Hope you like dis :3**

* * *

[An old woman, laying in her bed. There's a blue blanket covering her almost completely, only her face and pale, wrinkled hands visible from under it. Her hair is completely white. There's a young man by her bedside; he's wearing a jacket and a blue bow tie. He hasn't changed at all.

'Amy...', he says quietly.

'Doctor', her brow furrows. 'You took my entire life away from me.'

'No. No, no- - - Amy, wait! Amy, I'm sorry...'

But the spark is gone from her eyes.]

'Amy!', the Doctor grabbed onto the red-haired girl, gasping loudly. She looked at him in cofusion, and saw his eyes wide open.

'That was... that was.', she said, not able to finish.

'That was you. In my dream. I am hating this place more every second!', he yelled, as if the DreamLord could hear them. Maybe he could.

'So it's a dream in which Amy...?', Rory's eyebrows went up, as he waited for an explanation.

'A dream in which Amy stays with me, not you, and dies of old age, after wasting her life travelling with me!', he shook his head angrily, closing his eyes for a moment. Amy bit her lip, her eyebrows close together in worry. She took the Doctor's hands.

'Hey, even if I did stay with you, Doctor, this is not how it would end.', she said quietly, leaning towards him.

'How would you know?!', he yelled, in a sudden burst of anger. Amy stumbled backwards, into Rory's arms, while Clara held onto the Doctor.

He opened his mouth.

'I'm sorry... I'm sorry. Let's just keep going, maybe we'll find our way out of this place.', he sighed, walking first. The companions looked about each other. The Doctor was becoming frustrated, and that was never a good thing. Amy pushed Rory back, and trotted after her friend.

The Centurion looked at the two other women.

'Have you ever seen him like this?', he hissed, leaning over.

'I... I've actually only ever seen him like this', shrugged Clara uncertainly, one eyebrow lowered.

'What, you mean... all... grumpy Doctor?', Rory gesture with his hands in something that looked like a dinosaur impression.

'Yeah, that's the way he was when I met him.', Clara shrugged.

River looked alarmed.

'Listen, all of you. You are all from different time streams, so you can't exchange too much information.', she said seriously, but then smiled. 'Spoilers.'

Rory sighed deeply, watching Amy take the Doctor's arm and talk to him quietly. They suddenly found themselves wandering down a long corridor. Clara, River and Rory trotted after the two, but suddenly, the Doctor and Amy vanished.

'...What?', Rory tilted his head, and started running.

'No! Wait, we have to stick together!', called Clara.

'He won't listen.', River touched her shoulder. 'He's after Amy, Clara. When Rory Williams is chasing after Amy, absolutely no force in this world can stop him.', she sighed.

'It _is _kind of romantic, isn't it?', Clara tilted her head.

'Don't say that. It feels funny when someone says that about your parents.', River shrugged lightly, and smiled at Clara. The girl smiled back. She was beginning to like her.

'Listen, whatever happens, we can't split up.', added River seriosuly, raising her eyebrows.

Suddenly, they head a female scream, and right after that, a male one. They both recognized it immediately, as the Doctor's. And at the same time, their eyes widened in fear. They looked at each other, and ran in that direction, holding hands not to get lost.

They took a left, and one more left; after a minute, they realized they were running in squares.

'Doctor? DOCTOR?!', screamed Clara, and a door appeared on the wall next to them. River moved towards it, but Clara pulled her back. 'No, wait! There's a dream there, and- - -'

'What if it's not a dream?', asked River with her eyes wide with terror.

'No. The DreamLord can't manipulate reality! The Doctor said it himself!'

'You can't always listen to the Doctor, Clara! He's just a man, I know that best.'

The girl's eyes narrowed.

'I have faith in him.'

'Then grow up!', River pulled the door open, and they fell through it - just out of the corner of her eye, Clara saw nother door appear on the other side of the corridor. From it emerged the Doctor and Amy, completely unharmed.

* * *

'A universe _inside _a universe? What the hell?', Clara sighed, looking around the exact same corridor they started out in.

'What interests me is, where is Rory', muttered River, pulling her forwards.

'Hm?'

'Alone, he could go insane in minutes.'

'What?!'

River looked at her with worried eyes. They both stopped, and Clara ran her fingers through her brown hair slowly.

'This place is dangerous, Clara, and the Doctor can't protect us all. If he is to choose one of us, it will be Amy. The relation they have, it's...', she shook her head. 'It's one of a kind.'

Clara looked at her hands.

'Oh. Well, anyway- - -'

Suddenly, she was gone. River took a step forwards, but the girl had vanished. Poof! The archeologist looked at her hand... and realized her wrist was broken.

She looked up, hoping the DreamLord could hear.

'What are you doing?', she asked.

* * *

**review? :D**


End file.
